


A Vampire's Prey

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Predator/Prey, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Kurogane's perspective, set in Infinity world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire's Prey

My blood is singing,  
like a caged bird,  
calling out for its captor.  
It leaps in my veins at the sound of your voice,  
the touch of your hand,  
like a fish trying to cast itself out of the water.  
What kind of prey pursues his predator,  
begs to be bled,  
to be broken,  
consumed?  
Sane men don’t seek pain,  
but when you look at me,  
hunger bright in your eyes,  
I crave your thirsting lips,  
desire your teeth set upon my flesh,  
drawing out my life to sustain you.  
Should not those with a pulse long to keep it?  
Yet time and again,   
I lay myself bare,  
offering freely this sanguine sacrifice,  
on the altar you never meant to build.  
My every heartbeat whispers your name,  
breathlessly heeding your unspoken summons.  
The tension between us snaps,  
closing the distance;  
if only for a moment,  
this intimate ritual holds us bound,  
this cherished violence,  
this soothing pain.  
I would fain be drained   
if it kept you near,  
emptied if only to prolong your touch.  
The lingering warmth of your breath on my skin  
fades to a chill as you turn away.  
Already I ache with the lack of you.  
But it can’t be helped;  
I’ll bear the blame,  
punishment for stealing you away from death,  
and choosing to be a vampire’s prey.


End file.
